Blindside the Blindsider
This is the ninth episode of Survivor: Oceania Challenges Reward Challenge: Snare the Drum Castaways are split up into two teams of four for this challenge. In 3 circles are two drums (one red, one green). Each team must attempt to flip over 3 of their drums at the same time, while preventing the other team from doing so. First team to earn 3 points wins the reward. Reward: A day at the spa, feast. Winner: Deanna, Carly, Daniel and Cameron Immunity Challenge: The Game is Afoot Using only their feet, contestants must unwind a rope to release blocks that they will use to assemble a three-tiered tower. Once the tower is assembled, they must place a flag in the middle of the tower and the first contestant to do this wins immunity. Winner: Nicole Story Night 24 After another blindside the remaining survivors make their way to the main camp, illuminated only by the light of the moon. As some castaways place their torches against a tree we see Daniel hugging Deanna near the shelter as she whispers something to him. Deanna (whispering): Don't worry, it was the right thing to do. Daniel nods with a small smile on his face as it cuts to his first confessional of the episode. Daniel is now seen laying in the shelter looking at the shelter's roof as Cameron approaches him to check if everything is alright. Cameron: Hey dude, are you okay? Daniel (sincere): Well, it was a hard vote for me, I guess I just need one night to breath it all in. Cameron: Look, I liked Isaac too, but he was really playing us. You did nothing wrong, brother. He was the one who was screwing us over. Daniel: He really left you alone after the swap? Cameron: Yeah, I didn't want to make a show of it, but yeah, he blindsided Stephen and after that he glued himself with Vince. Daniel is seen nodding as Cameron continues to explain the Isaac situation to him. Daniel makes another confessional talking about how voting out Isaac maybe was the right thing to do, and he doesn't feel that bad anymore about his actions. Vince talks with Carly about her voting for Isaac and Carly tells him it was the best thing she could of have done, since she felt it was her or Isaac going. Vince feels suspicious. Carly goes talk with Deanna about she siding with her at the vote. Deanna confesses about how she may trust Carly for now while Carly makes a final confessional about how she pretends to take over the game.< br/> INTRO PLAYS Day 25 At the next morning Vince talks about how he may be playing the game lonely from now on and says he needs to try new routes. He calls Daniel to pick up tree mail and while they walk, they talk. Vince approaches Daniel saying he feels like both of them are the biggest threats around and how they need to team up or else they will be gone one after the other. Daniel is sincere and tells Vince he doesn’t want that kind of game and that he feels safe at his spot, which makes Vince mad about his situation. At the reward challenge the castaways discover they will be fighting for a day at a SPA, so they are divided into two teams of four. It’s RED : Deanna, Carly, Daniel and Cameron VS GREEN: Hailey, Nicole, Vince and John. In the end, even after Carly messing up at her round, the red team wins reward, meaning they will enjoy a day at a SPA, which makes Carly anxious about it. At the SPA, they all enjoy their day, Cameron gives a confessional talking about how this isn’t what he expected about his Survivor experience, but he is loving it. Carly gives one about how she was made for that, and how she loves massages. Daniel also enjoys the food and says that he has never been to a SPA before. Later in the day, Carly talks once again with Deanna in private and says she is willing to go with her to the end and that she has a plan for the round. So, the four castaways reunite at the eating table and Carly tells everyone about Vince’s idol and explains her plan. Deanna likes the plan. Then, Cameron and Daniel have a private talk and Cameron talks about how he doesn’t like or trust Carly. Daniel agrees but admits she has a good plan, and it might be the only way to send Vince home at the following Tribal Council. Back at camp the mood is very saddening and Hailey talks about how she is hungry and wants that pizza she gave up on last reward. Vince has some time alone, so he decides to search for a possible merge HII, but is unsuccessful. After that, he reunites with Hailey, Nicole and John to talk about how Cameron, Deanna and Daniel are close and that could be dangerous for them. John talks to Vince that they have noticed that and in a confessional he wonders whether is the right time to make a move against Daniel or not. In a private talk at the sea, Hailey talks with Nicole about her insecurities in the game and Nicole is there to warm her up and comfort the girl, saying she will always be there for her. In the end Hailey says she is playing the best game she can, but it’s killing her how fast the game is narrowing down. Night 25 It’s night at the Kusaie camp and everyone is sleeping, but Hailey and Cameron who are watching the moon at the beach. Hailey talks with Cameron about how she is worried about her place, and Cameron comforts her saying everything is going to be alright, and she has nothing to worry. Hailey then confesses about how she trusts Cameron and how he makes her feel safe. Day 26 At morning, Nicole and Hailey are gone to get tree mail, and then Daniel talks to John about how they can’t let Vince win the immunity, because Carly has a cool plan that he will explain later. John confesses that he is curious to see what Carly has in her mind. Vince then has a confessional talking about how he NEEDS to win the challenge, otherwise he might be screwed. At the Immunity Challenge, Vince tries his best to maneuver the pieces with his feet, but he has no control over the situation and quickly falls behind. In the end, it comes down to Deanna, Nicole and Cameron. Out of nowhere Vince makes a comeback, still with difficulties as he catches up on Nicole and Cameron on the lead. Then Cameron drops all his pieces and it’s down to Vince and Nicole. Nicole wins by seconds apart and then she jumps of excitement and celebrates with Hailey her win over Vince. Coming back to camp, Carly says that she is glad Nicole won and not Vince, giving her the chance to finally blindside the race car driver. Vince also confesses about how he will need a backup plan for the evening. Vince immediately pulls Carly aside to tell her about the idol and how he pretends to use it. Carly fakes a surprise face and they plan on acting like they are going home so the remaining castaways won’t split the vote. Carly then tells us that she actually doesn’t want the castaways to split the votes. Carly meets with everyone else while Vince is out and sets the plan for the evening, asking everyone to trust her words. As soon as she leaves, Daniel talks with the rest of the cast about how they need to maybe split the votes in case Carly’s plan to Vince waste his idol on her is fake. Deanna says she trusts Carly and John talks about Vince having two idols, which leaves everyone paranoid. Carly talks to Deanna once more to make sure the plan is set in motion and the dancer says the tribe is resting their fate in Carly’s hands. Vince sees Carly talking with Deanna and is unsure about what to do. Carly talks with Vince about how everyone is planning to send her home because they already fear Vince has and idol and after a lot of pressure Vince promises he will use his idol on her. However, Vince still wonders about who can he trust and whether saving Carly is a good idea or not. At Tribal Council Vince plays the idol on himself, making everyone worried about who is going one, because a single vote is going to decide that. In the end, he chooses to boot Carly, for betraying his trust, for knowing too much about him and for campaigning about him this whole time. And then he finds out he was right about Carly, since everyone voted for Vince to leave, including the model that becomes the second member of the jury after an epic blindside. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Survivor: Oceania Category:Fanon episodes